The bound dragon
by Rachelpurpl3
Summary: Lucy is missing! Natsu is stuck in the guild with Gramps. a malicious laugh echos through the guild hall. Laxus! Will Natsu do anything to bring his best friend home safe? Rated M for a REASON Violence, sexual themes. If you are triggered easy DO NOT READ!


**This is my first story EVER please review and tell me what you think and PLEASE be honest. It took me over a year to finally publish it here. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

During the battle of fairy tail while all the other wizards were fighting to save all the girls, Natsu and gramps were stuck in the guild hall watching helplessly as more of their family fell to one another.

"Stop this laxus!" gramps yelled, looking back toward the girls he noticed some one was missing.

"Natsu where is Lucy?" Natsu turned to see that his best friend was missing. Worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach

Both men look around the hall franticly then they heard someone laugh. They turned to find laxus standing in the middle of the room arms crossed over his chest a wicked grin plastered over his face. Natsu charged him with fire in his eyes.

"You bastard!" he screamed raising his fist but passing through him

"What the hell!"

"Save your energy brat. You're going to need it" laxus smiled

"A projection" makarov said shaking his head

"Where is Lucy? Where did you take her! TELL ME!" Natsu yelled his anger boiling over

"Don't piss me off kid; you may force me to take my anger out on her.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried he clenched his fist trying to subdue the anger

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come find her."

"It can't be that simple" natsu said quietly

"Is it ever with us?" laxus laughed

"Where are you?"

"In the forest on the outskirts of the city, freed has rewritten the enchantment around the guild so you are able to leave although I'm still not sure why you couldn't in the first place. Better hurry natsu I tend to get bored when I have to wait." Laxus said before disappearing. Natsu looked at gramps

"Do what you must, just bring her back."

"Thanks gramps, I will" Natsu ran from the guild as fast as his legs could take him and he made to the woods in no time

"Now all I need to do is follow her scent" He took a deep breath trying to pick up anything on her.

 _"_ _I can't smell her at all, what's going on? How do I find her?"_ He thought

"Laxus! Where are you?!" he yelled into the darkness of the forest. Laughter was the only response

He started running searching the world around him for any sign of her at all. He felt like he had been running for hours the worry in his stomach getting worse, when he heard a soft whimper. He slowed to a jog listening for the sound again when all of a sudden chains attached to his arms pulling him down to his knees.

"What the hell?!" he pulled at his bindings but the more he struggled the weaker he felt. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"The more you struggle the more magic energy you lose." Laxus smiled

"Let me go and fight me, don't be a coward." Pulling against them again, he was breathless. He could feel his energy draining. "Tell me where Lucy is. What did you do to her? If you hurt her I will kill you." He said as calmly as he could

"Shut up hot head she's right here and she's fine… for now." He smiled pulling a rope that natsu didn't notice in his hands. Lucy stumbled forward tripping on her feet falling without her hands to ease her fall.

"Lucy! Are you ok" natsu asked trying once again to get free. She just lay there unmoving "damnit Lucy talk to me!" he yelled

He couldn't tell if she was breathing. Trying to stand he realized most of his strength was gone and he fell to his knees once more.

 _"_ _Maybe if I can knock him on his ass I could break free" he thought_

"Fire dragon ro-"he swallowed the flames in his throat when laxus grabbed Lucy and stood her up in front of him acting as a human shield blocking his attack.

"You are a coward" natsu sneered

"And you're a reckless child who needs to be put in his place. You have caused Fairy tail enough trouble, its time you paid the price."

Lucy moved in laxus's arms opening her eyes turning so she could look at natsu. Her face was bruised and her lip was split and bleeding. She smiled causing her to wince from the pain. Laxus dropped her and cried out when she hit the hard ground.

"Lucy!" natsu cried

"I'm ok natsu. Stop moving, he wasn't joking about your magic draining."

"I know I can feel it already."

Laxus pulled her to her feet by her hair making her face him she cried out again grabbing his hands.

"Take your hands off her you bastard!"

"Ah you're just in time" laxus said just as freed appeared form a group of trees

"Yes I'm here; the rest of the guild is in the mist of battle."

"Good" he looked at Lucy again "now you be a good girl and help me out or I will kill you precious dragon slayer."

"Please whatever you want just don't hurt him."

"No matter what he's going to get hurt, but if you're a good girl and do as I say I might not kill him sound good." An evil grin slowly took up his face. Lucy looked at natsu long enough for him to see the fear in her eyes; laxus slapped her across the face. "Don't look at him! You look at me! GOT IT?"

"Yes" she whimpered crying now

"Laxus your fight is with me, not her. Let her go and fight me!" natsu yelled

"Freed shut him up already."

"Of course" Walking toward him he pulled tape out of his pocket and went to silence him. Natsu struggled and thrashed around. "Don't you touch me. You will regret it if you do."

"Alright girly go for it." Laxus said

Lucy looked at natsu with shock and confusion. "What?" she asked

"Go shut him up!" pushing her toward natsu

She stumbled a bit, freed put the roll of tape in her hand and went to stand behind laxus. Lucy looked at natsu again with tears in her eyes. She walked up to him and got down on her knees, pulled a piece of the tape off and put it over his mouth. "IM sorry" she whispered "please just relax everything will be alright." Natsu's eyes widened but he nodded. She turned her attention back to laxus.

"What do you want me to do laxus?" she asked terrified of the answer.

Laxus threw her whip at her feet. She looked at him shocked and shook her head. "I can't do that I won't hurt him."

"You do it or I will"

"I won't" she was crying again "laxus please don't make me hurt him. Please"

"Wow I figured you would be more fun." Just then chains attached to her wrists just like natsu but instead of being on her knees she was suspended with her feet dangling. Natsu struggled to get free, trying to call out to Lucy but it was no use. Laxus walked to where she hung.

'Well this is going to be fun." He smiled and slowly reached for her.

Laxus trailed his finger down Lucy's belly stopping right below her navel. She started to tremble as his hand trailed down the rest of her body. Natsu watched as laxus touched the most precious thing in his life while he could do nothing to stop it. He burned the tape that covered his mouth.

"Take your hands off her you bastard. You have no right to touch her like that." Natsu said his anger rising again.

"What are you going to do about it brat?"

"I swear on my life I will kill you laxus." Natsu could feel the flames in his body heating up to dangerous levels "touch her again laxus and you will regret it."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" Laxus smiled and in one hard pull he ripped Lucy's shirt off. She cried out and flushed red. Natsu panicked

"Laxus stop. What's wrong with you? Your problem is with me hurt me not her... Please don't hurt her anymore." He begged.

"Wow the great natsu dragneel begging... it's not a good look for you kid." Laxus kneeled to grab Lucy's whip from the ground in front of natsu looking him in eyes with the most evil grin Natsu had ever seen. "Freed rewrite it so he can't use his magic "he glanced Freed's direction

"Not a problem, anything for you Laxus." Making quick work of it he rewrote the enchantment. Laxus taped Natsu's mouth before he could fight back, laxus only laughed at his attempts to speak. He stood and made his way over to Lucy.

"Are you ready for more fun girly?" whispering in her ear before sticking his nose in her hair and taking a deep breath. "Mmmmm your fear smells divine" he purred in her ear before licking his way up her face leaving a trail of saliva making Lucy shutter again. "Delicious."

"Please just let us go Laxus, we won't tell anyone in the guild about any of this, Please just stop before you do something terrible that you will regret." Lucy said

Laxus laughed loudly throwing his head back. "Regret? Why would I regret any of this? By the end of the day the guild will either be mine or all of magnolia will be ashes." Laxus walked around her and threw the length of the whip behind him. "I think twenty lashes would be appropriate, make sure you scream loud for me alright." He laughed again and swung.

Natsu watched the whip make contact with her pale skin. The sound she made will forever be burned into his mind. He struggled to get free; he couldn't watch this and do nothing. Again the whip hit her. She screamed and went limp in her restraints crying softly looking at him pleading with her eyes. He felt helpless. Using his shoulder to rub away the tape that covered his mouth he watched Laxus rear back ready to strike again.

"Laxus, stop let her down." Trying to get his attention. He heard the crack of the whip followed by her strangled cries. "LAXUS!" This time he stopped and looked at natsu "let her down." He looked directly into Lucy's eyes "it's ok Lucy I would much rather take the whip to my back then watch you get hurt." Lucy cried out again as laxus struck her one last time.

"Freed." Laxus ordered the chains disappeared and Lucy fell to ground with a thud. She went to stand only to have laxus's boot press into her back, pushing her face into the dirt.

"Thirty lashes with everything you have I want to see blood, if you disappoint me you still have fifteen more lashes left." He snapped giving her one last shove into the ground. He stepped away from her and she stood slowly. Shoving to whip in her hands. "Remember everything you've got. Understand?"

"Yes." She nodded walking toward natsu. He looked into her eyes again silently telling her it was ok she stood behind him he felt her delicate hands touch his hair, she grabbed a handful and yanked his head back it wasn't painful but surprising. Releasing his hair he hand slowly trailed down his neck gently taking his scarf and pulling it off, he felt panic bubbling in his stomach like before, trying to turn and grab it from her but she had already tied it around her bare chest.

"I won't let anything happen to it. I promise" she smiled reassuringly

He never noticed how beautiful she really was until that moment. He calmed with enough time for Lucy to grab his vest and pull it off in one swift move.

"Suspend him" looking at freed

"As you wish." Natsu rose from the ground. He was in to same position as Lucy was. She tossed the leanth of the whip behind her. "I'm going to whip you thirty times and you are going to count them out for me ok." He nodded he felt the slice of the whip touch his back and he growled

"One" clenching his teeth

The whip made contact over and over he could feel the flesh tearing with every swing. "twenty-eight" blood dripping down his back. The bite of the whip getting worse every time it touched him. She swung again.

"Twenty-nine" sweat tricking down his brow falling onto his chest.

"Thirty" he screamed the last blow was the worst it felt like she put every last ounce of power she had into it. Dropping the whip she fell to her knees.

"Hmm that's it?" laxus looked confused

"What else could you possibly want?" Lucy looked terrified

Natsu could feel the static before the lighting hit him. All he could do was scream. Scrambling to get up Lucy ran to laxus grabbing him.

"Please stop, I did what you wanted. Please don't hurt him anymore." She sobbed

"Oh please" he sneered. "Tears don't do it for me doll." Shoving her away from him.

"Please, please, please, I love him. Please don't hurt him anymore…" she whispered

Natsu could her over his screams. When the lighting stopped it took everything he had just to keep his eyes open.

"You had enough dragon?"

"When I get out of this you are a dead man." Natsu laughed

Another bolt hit him, caressing his entire body in pain again. He heard Lucy scream.

"Don't worry Lucy; it's going to take a lot more than this to hurt me." Giving her a weak smile. Just then the ground around them lit up in flames.

"Eat up natsu!" He saw a small book of matches in her hands. Loke standing behind her saluting natsu before disappearing. He sucked up the flames with a smile. "Thanks Lucy. Now I've got a fire in my belly." Pulling at the chains as hard as he could.

"Natsu stop. Your hands are bleeding."

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm ok"

"It's no use fire boy those chains can't be broken before it drains you of magic completely. You'll die before they break." Laxus said

"Who said anything about breaking them?" Natsu's hands slipped from the chains as he spoke.

"What the hell." Laxus was shocked turning his anger toward freed "that's wasn't supposed to happen!" he yelled furious

"Run." Natsu spoke softly

"What?" laxus turned his attention back to natsu.

"Get out of my sight or you will regret it." His hands lit aflame

Laxus stepped toward him; Freed took hold of his shoulder "I think it would be in our best interest to do as he asked." He said pulling laxus back

"You're lucky hothead. We WILL finish this later; right now I have better things to take care of." He said, the darkness swallowing both of them.

Natsu fell on his back. "That really took it out of me." He laughed

Lucy rushed to him putting his head in her lap.

"I'm so sorry natsu; I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want him to hurt you. He came to the guild and had ever green change me back. He told me if I did what he asked he wouldn't hurt you or the guild. I panicked and went with him. He brought me here and then he beat the hell out of me. He called you to come here and when you showed up I was so scared and grateful at the same time. I was so happy I could have kissed you. Then he told me to hurt you and I didn't want to. I'm so glad that Loke gave me the matches. I figured you would need some energy and I saw that the ground was dry. I'm glad it worked. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm really glad you are ok. You are ok right? I'm really sorry natsu I didn't know what else to d-"she was cut off by his hand covering her mouth. "You talk too much." He snickered he sat up wincing a bit.

"Sorry" she smiled relaxing

His smiled faded quickly turning into Natsu's thinking face "are you still that happy?"

"Huh?" She asked confused

His lips crushed onto hers wrapping his arms around her. She tensed not knowing what to do. He let go of her and looked into her eyes searching for something telling him that was not ok. "Are you still so happy you could kiss me?" he blushed.

She touched her tender mouth with the tip of her fingers feeling the warm tingle his lips left on her skin. "Yes" she whispered

Natsu gently took hold of her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms. He pulled her to him his lips just inches in front of hers he could feel her breath, he could hear her heart beating faster. His mouth lingered over hers, waiting for her permission this time. She nodded closing the small space between them. He moved her onto his lap deepening the kiss biting her lip. She fisted his hair in her hands cementing her to him not wanting this moment to end. He pulled away and clutched her to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked nervously

"I'm fine" she was breathless "how are you doing?" trying to stand.

"I told you I'm fine, like I said it will take a lot more than that to hurt me." Pulling her back to him. "Relax Lucy I'm fine, I promise. Just let me hold you for a few more minutes."

"Natsu this isn't like you, are you sure you're ok?"

"I told you I'm fine. Now just shhhhh."

Natsu held her close to him and put his head n her shoulder. Lucy held her breath, waiting for him to push her away and laugh at her for falling for it. She had never seen this side of him before. He was very gentle and quite.

"Lucy, can I ask you a question?" looking at her face

"Anything"

"When you said you loved me did you mean it or were you just trying to get laxus to let me go?" he brushed a loose hair away from her face, Leaning into his hand. She blushed

"I think it was a bit of both, I love you in more ways than one natsu."

"Oh ok" disappointment clear in his voice "we should get back, we have to help everyone." He went to stand

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" pushing him down so she was straddling him "yes natsu I meant it. You have done more for me than anyone in the world. I never expected to find someone as amazing as you are. Even if you are a dope sometimes. I just never thought you would ever feel the same." She smiled

"Am not." He laughed flipping them so he was above her. Kissing her once more a soft kiss full of everything he felt for her. Not knowing how to show her any other way.

"Will you say it again?" he asked

"I love you natsu." she smiled touching his cheek. He closed his eyes relishing in her touch.

"I love you too Lucy." Kissing her lightly on her forehead. "We need to hurry back. We have to help our friends." He said helping her up.

"Yeah, let's go help our family."

Taking her hand natsu pulled her toward the town to the battle that awaited them.


End file.
